Kagome: Fates Desire
by LadyAvalynn
Summary: Kagome: A new adventure's redone! ...Don't forget me... The sound of clashing metal rang heavy in her ears as she fought her way out of the darkness of her own mind, opening up her eyes to the world not her own. Silver-haired males were always her weakness, why is the jewel here? What the hell happened to her and who the fuck put a nine-tailed demon in a child! Fate was cruel!
1. The Fallen

**Ok I am redoing Kagome: A new adventure and will work on the story chapters as well as the plot to make it better this story will be called**

 **Kagome: Fate's Desire**

 **Again, everyone please do not be mad, I just didn't like the way the story was going and so it's time to get it right and back on track with fixing the error's and what not's.**

 **Reviews are loved very very much**

 **I even might change the pairings! Let me know what you think!**

 **OH! I don't own any of the characters or places!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The fallen**

The sky cracked open with a thunderous clap, causing birds to croak and scurry away from the impending storm that would wash the land in a wave of water. But there was something different with this storm, the skies had been the bluest of blues that known of the people had seen before. A cloudless sky and a bright hot sun that warmed the bones of nature and man. It soon turned a section of the sky a nasty dark gray with washes of pink and purple swirling there slightly, lightening dancing just beyond the formation another loud crack of thunder that shook the ground something fell from the sky. To those with normal vision, it seemed like nothing more than a bird that had gotten caught in the approaching storm. But to those that could see far beyond the normal, they would see the wisps of black hair as it lashed out in all directions, a body of a battered woman twisting and fighting to grasp on to anything that could break the fall from the heavens. A weapon was clutched in her hands, knuckles turning white from the sheer force of holding on to it. Eyes locking on to the tear in the sky as something began to follow the female out of it, her body rigid as angry amber orbs locked onto her form, claws extended out as if to swipe the life from the woman, hand already coated in blood.

 **"HIRAIKOTSU"**

The yell echoed out as another roll of thunder came, deafening the female as she released the giant boomerang object towards the threat, the bone starting to spark with pink before it was fully engulfed in the flame. Sailing straight towards the creature that wished her harm, blue clashed with gold in a few seconds before impact there was something shared between them in that instant before the projectile made contact with his body, there was no escaping the weapon or the pink flames that began to eat away his skin. "I'll see you again, BITCH" The bones return path came faster than the girl could muster the energy it took to stop it fully, hand snatching the strap but it jerked her body further back and towards the ground. Her body weak from over exerting herself as well as blood loss. Grip loosening up and soon the bone weapon was sailing down to the ground without its owner.

Before those blue eyes closed for good the blurry images of masks came to her as her body suddenly stopped its free falling decent, hushed voices rang overhead but in her state, she couldn't fight anymore and soon darkness began to close in around her vision before everything became nothing. This was not how everything was supposed to go, this was not the happily ever after that was supposed to happen. A deep pain in her chest caused her lungs to freeze in action, it burned so damn badly as her throat constricted painfully making her gag slightly and struggle for any air. It was like her body was shutting itself down as she tried to stay awake, her body being held by what she assumed to be a male with a mask covering his face, it was stark white with green and red markings almost catish in nature. But the blood loss was making her vision hazed by the second and soon she became limp in the male's arms. A warm lilac pink glow began up between the woman's chest causing the ANBU member's too tense up and prepare for something horrific to happen, but as the light faded nothing came, the warm light faded as fast as it came and sitting upon the woman's chest was a small jewel that swam with pink and lilac colors, twisting around each other as if there was a moving current inside of it. What and who was this strange woman who fell out of the sky and what did it mean for Konoha and the shinobi inside.


	2. Healing

**Reviews are loved and needed!**

 **Let me know what you think and who you think she should end up with as well!**

 **Even though I am leaning heavily towards Kagome x Kakashi!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Healing**

A cluster of ANBU moved in and out of the tree's scouting around the outskirts of the leaf village when they had spotted the disaster in the sky, the black of the sky with its angry swirls of pink and purple. It had peaked their interest and had the formation moving towards it, speaking between them of the issue of Orochimaru being the one behind the ominous clouds. But as they grew closer to the center of the clouds they had spied something falling from the center of the clouds, their bodies tensed as the squad captain halted on a branch. It surprised them all when the figure could be made out as a woman fighting something unknown, it really got their attention when the heavy boomerang had been thrown and soon engulfed in a pink chakra.

"What is that? Pink chakra?" someone in the back questioned as they watched on the captain moving when he noticed the female losing the grip on the weapon, his reaction was faster than a blink of the eye as he scooped the woman from the sky. The boomerang slamming into the ground, causing damage as it tore its own path into the ground and the little creatures on the ground to scurry for cover. The male ANBU landed close to the other's looking at the weapon as well as the damage it caused in slight wonder. "You don't see that every day." He commented as he watched in mixed fascination as something on her chest glowed with a soft and warm light, everyone bracing for an attack on them but it never came as the girl lost the battle with staying awake and passed out from the blood loss. A pink jewel rested on the open wound of her chest, but their attention turned to the dark blue fabric that was tied to her wrist hidden by the wide sleeve of her top, there was no mistaking what it was to the trained ninja it was a headband with the hidden leaf's crest etched into the silver metal. But no one recognized the female that fell from the sky, it caused them to question if this was a trap laid by their enemies in the other lands wanting to infiltrate the hidden leaf and destroy it.

The captain made a quick decision and gave his orders for the team to split two going off to investigate the area the weapon landed as well as to see what they could find to tie to their enemies while the rest went back to the village and alert their Hokage of the situation as well as take the woman to the hospital to treat her wounds, if she survived them they would interrogate her and see what connections she had. Never knowing that fate had decided to step into the lives of the leaf village and turn everything upside down once more.

They moved faster than the eye could keep up and it was what made them so elite and the fiercest warriors the village had to offer, without being prompted one member diverted off of the formation heading to the Hokage tower to alert their leader of the issue while the two remaining headed straight for the hospital and the staff that might save the girl in his arms. Her breathing had become shallower with each passing minute as blood flowed freely from the wound on her head as well as the one on her chest, whatever happened to this woman it wasn't a normal fight that was for sure. Clothing in tattered ruins with skin shredded with a wound that looked more like claw marks than anything else, the ANBU captain wondered what caused wounds like these. They slipped into the restricted ward of the hospital and called for a medic to take the girl barking out an order to save her if they could. The once gray flak jacket now stained in the dark red that was blood, his stomach twisting up into a knot as he watched the medics lay her body down on a bed, cutting off the clothing and working against the odd's to bring the girl back from the brink of death. The chaotic room was much more than the ANBU captain needed as he turned to leave, standing guard till their Hokage arrived, but out of the corner of his eye he caught the sight of the jewel as it rolled off of her and onto the floor, bouncing and rolling towards him, scooping it off of the floor he held it between his fingers staring at it. Watching the current of pink and lilac mix together before it pulsed one the color turning slightly darker purple, he could feel the pull of power as it rolled off of it in waves, twisting his gut even more with the whisper of power floating in the back of his head. What the fuck was this thing!

But all questions would have to wait as Tsunade bursted into the room, barking out orders and turning to look at the male ordering him to stand guard until this whole thing was over with. Her blond hair slung back as she stood above the girl hands glowing a sickly green color as her healing powers came to life, she was one of the best medica-nins to ever grace the village and if Tsunade couldn't save this girl than nothing would.


	3. The Past

**I hope this story is a lot better than what it was...**

 **As always please review!**

 **Thank you for the support**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Past**

 _How many years had it been since the jewel had been completed and their quest had finally come to an end? Three maybe four years now since the well sealed itself and left the futuristic girl stuck in the past. Oh sure she was content with the life it had promised but as always it never ends up that way, things shift and change like a tide and one can only accept it or drown in time. Sango had passed away giving birth to her fifth child, leaving Miroku alone to raise their children with the help of the re-built slayer village of course and he didn't seem all that upset by the tragic loss of his wife. After all, he had suffered worse and her face shone in those of his children, so he stayed strong for them but Kohaku and Rin had joined him there so all was well as far as Kagome was concerned. Shippo had found a male fox to take him in and teach him the ways of his kind, giving him care that she simply couldn't give for his own survival even if she tried hard as she could. That left Inu-yasha and his bitterness, after Naraku's defeat and the jewel combined he had demanded that it be given to him, as if all the years traipsing across the land of Japan had been for nothing; a switch in his brain had been flipped to the jerk she had met all those years ago, pinned to the tree for fifty years. The anger that welled up in her chest had been fire hot as she gave him the only warning he would ever receive from her again, the girl from the future would purify him if he dared to come for the jewel._

 _That was so many years ago and he vanished into the wind never to be heard from again, she moved to the village and eventually took over Kaede's spot as the head priestess and allowed the old woman some peace of mind in her final years left on this earth. Sesshomaru had taken the land on his own and ruled over them all, it gave her some peace of mind that the Western Lord had claimed protection over them. It made the lesser demons to tread with caution, fearing the lord as well as the priestess of the jewel and the power she wielded. So here she was moving through the motions of life not really living it to the fullest, it was the same day in and out and that itch for adventure was always on the back of her mind._

 _The day started out like any other with the priestess rising just as the sun began to burn its existence in the sky, painting it with colors of orange and pink with hints of lilac and red. Washing the land in warmth of summer edging closer to them, dressed in a white haori with Sesshomaru's pattern etched into the shoulders and bottom's of the sleeves instead of the harsh red color it was a gentle blue with an addition of a crescent moon on the back, to show her loyalty to the House of the Moon, a black sash tied around her waist to keep the top closed the ends of it dipped in a soft and calming lilac. Pants were not the typical billowing style, opting more for a tighter fit, it had taken a lot of convincing and a threat from the ice lord himself before his own tailor made them for her. They looked more like Sesshomaru's own with the alteration of them being slimed down a lot more before being tied at the calf, leaving her feet to be bare or to have on the custom leather boots he demanded she wears while out and about. Pinning up her long blue-black hair into a high tail with her bangs ruffled into place the priestess was ready for the day. Slipping her bow and quiver over her shoulder and grabbing a basket she headed to the knoll on the other side of the village, knowing the herbs that had been planted were ready for harvesting. Everything was the same as the day before as the small village began to wake up and start the harvests once more, others got ready for travel to trade their good's to feed their families. It had been ideal for the villagers once Lord Sesshomaru claimed the land as his own, it opened up markets deep in his land to them and made them prosper in wealth._

 _Blue eyes gazed about the land as the sun began its rise into the sky, some rays reflecting on the jewel bound on a chain of bone around her neck, she wore it because leaving it in a shrine like they did before would only spell disaster for them all. By the time she had made it to the knoll the sun had risen and painted the sky in a light blue, clouds slowly starting to form. Normal, boring, life!_

 _"What the hell is that?" she questioned out loud as a figure lay in the grass, caution gripped her heart but yet the girl pushed forward till she was mere feet from the figure, there was blood soaking the ground and making a small puddle around the figure. It was enough for the priestess to toss caution to the wind and sink to her knees, hands gently touching the male, or what she assumed as a male with how bulky the frame was. Shoving the male onto his back, eyes taking in every detail there was, blood soaked the front and back of his clothing, slowly trailing up his face and over the headband that kept his white hair from falling into his eyes. "A leaf How strange" she commented before setting to work on stopping the blood and assessing how bad the wounds truly were. It took her a bit to remove the jacket, the green color so muddied by blood it would almost never wash out, not at this time anyways. Huffing slightly Kagome set to work on the blue long sleeved top, noting the red swirl on the upper arm, a symbol she had never seen in the feudal era. But that was for another time as her hands sought an arrow, taking the tip and slicing away the material till his chest and stomach were bare, a nasty wound sat in the middle of his stomach. As if a fist had gone through it, dark purple lines traced the outer edge of the nasty wound, a sign she had seen before it was a poison of some kind. Breathing shallowly as the poison worked itself into his blood stream, no doubt affecting the major organs and shutting them down, Kagome bit down hard on her lower lip before raising both hands over the wound. "It's not going to be pleasant" She said in a soft voice to the unconscious form of the male before her hands erupted in pink, glowing like a flame as she pressed down on the wound causing the male to let out a strangled cry of pain, his body thrashing around violently as the woman worked. Pouring her Ki into him, trying to heal the damage that had been done by whatever caused this horrible wound._

 _They stayed like that for hour's as Kagome worked hard to save a life, that was how the villagers found their priestess, slouched over a body, sweat coating her skin as her own lungs burned for air. Chest heaving in pants as she barked out orders for the males to carry the stranger back to her hut so she could continue giving care, one villager assisting her in standing. Some gathering up the remaining items before following back, whispers of a stranger and the greatness of the woman who saved him, never truly knowing that fate had changed the woman's life once more._

 _By the time night had fallen on the village Kagome had worn herself out with the strange male that lay in her hut, herbs, and paste littered the floor as she changed the wet cloth on his forehead to a clean one, watching his breathing even out for the first time since she had found him. It took work on saving this male, using a power she didn't even know she still had and a knowledge of medicines from her own time. Now she waited for him to wake up, it would be something that he had to be willing to do, after all, no healing would ever work if the person had already given up on life. Blue eyes danced over his form and for the first time took in his actual appearance, his hair was white but not from old age after all he seemed to be around her age, and crazy hair color wasn't a strange thing with all the demons running around the area. Strange red lines raced down from his eyes to his cheeks, thin and almost to a point, at first she thought they were painted on but after cleaning the wounds and wiping the sweat from him she had found out they were apart of him. Marking's as simple as that, other than that and the strange clothing he wore along with a few weapons he was nothing more than a simple human that somehow managed to get tangled with something horrible. But exhaustion had finally won as her body sank down on her own mat and sleep claimed her body, the morning would just be another test in his will power._

 _Kagome didn't dream that night and by the time she had roused herself from sleep the sun was once more peeking up from the horizon, slowly she crawled out of her bed and checked on the male, smiling when she checked on his wounds and took note that her efforts had paid off in a great way, the nasty purple had all but vanished from the outer edge of the hole and she couldn't call the hole an actual hole anymore with her powers having closed it up to a more manageable size. Changning the bandage and applying more ointment to it before gathering up the trash and disposing of it in the small fire in the center of the room. Until the male woke up she stayed close to the hut and village, gathering things for a stew, checking on the villagers and the young ones before venturing back to her home. Pushing back the mat, tieing it up so the sun could wash the inside in its warmth and light. After re-checking the male Kagome sat down and began to make the stew, chopping up the veggies and meat, adding broth and spices to make it taste good, with the small fire roaring to life and the pot set over it, she sat by the open door frame and watched the clouds pass by a slight breeze blowing picking up a few strands of hair and playing with them. Lost in her own little world she didn't take notice of the male as he roused from the slumber he had been in, the way he shifted on the bed and stared at her. "The fuck happened" The gruff voice was enough to jolt the poor woman and have a hand slapping her chest as wide blue eyes turned towards the male as she tried to lift himself off of the bed. "Hey, take it easy or you will tear open the wound!" the female all but shouted as she scrambled to get to her feet and rush over to the unknown males side. Gentle hands on his shoulder, pushing him down onto the mat, there was little doubt that he could have easily overpowered her if he truly wished to. The male blinked in wonder as he fought to clear his mind, wondering what the hell happened, the last image he remembered was that damn snake shoving his hand into his gut and then nothing, not a damn thing! Jiraiya inhaled sharply as he felt soft hands on his stomach, checking something under wraps, his eyes took in the woman and wondered slightly if he had in fact died. " Your lucky your movements didn't open the wound up, but that is no excuse!" fire blue eyes nailed him into his place as he searched for some kind of words to say to this beautiful creature before him. "I-I-I" was the only thing that seemed to spill out and caused her eyebrow to arch up and a smile to wrap itself across those pouty lips of her's. Jiraiya fell in love with the sight of the woman in front of him as his brain tried to process what the hell was going on, but before he could collect his thoughts and speak his stomach decided to growl to life. Earning him an embarrassed flush across his face and a laughing priestess, it took Kagome longer than expected to control her laughter before offering him a bowl of the stew._

 _"What is your name?" Kagome asked while she watched him shift out of the bed and join her by the fire, making sure he didn't pull the wound more than needed, thanking Sesshomaru silently for stopping by and changing the male into a clean set of pants. Considering his own clothing had been too far gone to save by the time she was done healing him. "Jiraiya and you are?" he spoke while accepting the steaming bowl of stew, inhaling the lovely aroma. "Kagome." She replied while taking her own bowl of food and settling down across from the male. "You were on the brink of death, you're lucky I found you and not a rogue demon who would have eaten you up in that weakened state and blood loss." A brow rose in question as the male spoke with a mouth full of food "Demon? There are no such things as demons, maybe vengeful spirits but not demons, surely the tales of the tailed-beasts are not lost on you? What village is this?" he quickly added while scarfing down the food looking at Kagome as she thought about an answer. "Well this village is called Edo, you're in feudal Japan" she stated while taking a bit of food, watching confusion pass over his eyes. "Oh dear, not again" she stated, "I guess it makes sense with your odd clothing and it wouldn't have been the first time something like this has happened." She muttered to herself before giving him a tired smile, "Jiraiya I don't think you are where you think you are." Was this lady crazy? Where else would he be but in Konoha? "What are you saying, I am in the hidden leaf village aren't I" At her head shake the male set his bowl down and stood on shaky legs trying to make it to the open door, it took him a while to actually make it there, but soon he was gazing out on to unfamiliar land, being one of the Sannin of Konoha he had traveled to the five great nations and he had become familiar with the layouts but the land that lay out before him was something else, sure land could look the same as the next, but there was a feel to the land that was very different than home. Slowly he sank to his own knees as Kagome came to his side "That was the same feeling I had when I first came here" she said while laying a comforting hand on his shoulder and a warm smile on her face, it was going to be a long journey ahead of her she could feel the change in the air._

* * *

 _"Jiraiya, come on and get your lazy ass up!" Kagome shouted to the male that slept in a tree it had been roughly five months since she had found him in the knoll, five months of getting him use to the feudal era and the demons that roamed the forests. All in all, he had adjusted well enough, but she had learned that he was no better than Miroku and the priestess had to keep an eye on him from time to time. Blue eye's narrowed down as he slept, picking up a rock she chucked it at his head, watching in satisfaction as it hit him square in the head, jolting the poor man awake. "What was that for?" he grumpily replied while rubbing the red spot on his face, his own eyes narrowing down on the female with her hands on her hips giving him a glare that could rival even Tsunade's_

 _"Well you lazy ass, I think we figured out a way to send you back home!" she stated before turning on her heels and walking back towards her hut, not surprised by the male at her side. His skill's rivaled even Sesshomaru's at speed and agility, he stated it was his ninja training and chakra control, even helped her train her untapped power in the little time they had together. It passed the time away and made her miss the action that use to happen, purifying a rogue demon with an arrow was cool and all but she never had enough hand to hand training since Sango passed away and the ice prick had never deemed it worth his time to train her in close combat. Jiraiya took that as a weakness and trained the girl that saved his ass from death. "You really think so?" he questioned her, watching the emotions shift in her eyes, she was ease to read and that was a weakness of her's. Those eye's that told the world what she was feeling or what she was thinking, those beautiful sapphire colored eyes. "I think so, I have been talking with Miroku as well as a few other's and this could work to send you home, we tried it once when the well closed up and it refused to send me back, we always assumed it was because of how destructive the jewel was and the modern era would not accept it. But you have no true ties here to the past, nothing here that is absolute you know. You have things to finish in your own time, like killing Orochimaru and restoring the peace." They spoke with one another about the casting of the spell and what they would need, something that tied him to this world and his own, the herbs needed and the energy it would take. They agreed to give it a shot, and so the next few weeks were filled with two people searching the end of the villages in Sesshomaru's territory for the rare herb needed. Figuring what would tie him to his home as well what anchored him here, it was a long few weeks but eventually, everything came together and they were ready to get started. Hell Jiraiya had been so happy that in an impulse move kissed Kagome, it earned him a lump on his head but it had been worth it_

 _In an empty field on the outskirts of town, Kagome sat in the middle with Jiraiya across from her, both with their hands in a standard pray as Kagome began to chant, her voice soft and low in his ears as he tasted the nasty concoction she made him drink before starting. Inhaling deeply he felt the flicker of her power rise to the surface and if he opened his eyes he would see the priestess wrapped in a sea of light pink and purple. His headband wrapped around her right wrist as the anchor to this world and his kunai embedded in the ground, the metal unique to the village. The chanting became louder as the power whipped the air around them, his mind clearing to focus on his home and the people in it, something flashed overhead as he heard the grass shifting as Kagome stood up, her power battering the wind and causing him to bite down and not raise to the challenge. They had talked about the fact that she would have to stab him and if he reacted then the spell would not work, he heard her move, another rush of power and a sharp stab in his shoulder. Eye's flew open to look at the girl he had become fond of, watching her power swarm her eyes taking away the blue and replacing it with pink, her smile was the only thing he saw as his vision blurred and everything became dark. Kagome watched his form turn into petals as the wind carried away the remnants of the spell, it had worked, by some miracle it had worked and Jiraiya was no longer in her world. The swell of power soon ebbed away as her body collapsed upon the ground, looking at her wrist and laughing softly at the headband still neatly tied on her wrist. Something in her knowing it would not be the last time they would see one another!_


	4. Waking up

**Hello!**

 **Ok, so I noticed that some of my stories are gone, and well the only explanation I have is that my demon children got into my computer and started to hit random things... Sorry, everyone!**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Keep'em coming!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Waking up**

She was warm, or well at least her face was warm it caused her body to shift slightly the feeling of something heavy on her body. Slowly her eyes blinked open in rapid succession, trying to adjust to the light that filled the room, everything hurt in that instant. Mind aware of all the pain her body was in as well as the distinct smell of disinfecting that came with hospitals and their care for infection freeness. Was that where she was? In a hospital room, had she somehow managed to survive that attack; shifting slightly she let out a small yelp of pain as it seared across her chest and made her oh so aware of how much damage had been truly done. Inhaling sharply the woman glanced around the room and took note of how basic it truly was, it also didn't support her weapon, whoever saved her had taken it away it would seem. The clicking sound of the door opening caused Kagome to shift slightly, watching a figure move into the room. Blue eye's blinked in surprise at the male before her, his smile and that look in those dark eyes hadn't changed in the time they were apart. "Jiraiya, you got old!" Kagome teased the male watching his face fall at the insult she had just given him.

"That was harsh! And here I was gonna give you a compliment and say you didn't age one bit you old bat!" the male stated while crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing the girl on the bed, he had been lucky enough to be in Tsunade's office when the jewel had been laid on her desk, never in his life had he thought about seeing that trouble magnet again. And after explaining all he knew about it, she had given him the permission needed to see the woman who was found with it, but he hadn't expected to see Kagome in the state that she was in. It was like she hadn't aged a day in her life, maybe she was a little wiser in the eyes than the last time he had seen her but that might of been it, she was still the beauty she had been all those years ago.

"I'm not old you idiot!" she replied in a snippy tone before hunching over in pain as her chest protested the loud tone she had used, in that moment Jiraiya noticed how serious her condition truly was. Moving over to a chair he sat down and waited for her to lay back down on the bed, watching the bandage on her chest start to turn red with blood he would have to alert one of the medical staff to check it. "There you are pervy sage, been looking all over for you!" A new voice broke the silence of the room and caused Jiraiya to turn his head and look at the blonde boy. "Not now Naruto! Don't you know it is not polite to yell in a hospital, where are your manners at?" he snapped at the boy standing in the doorway a pink haired girl at his side fuming. "Hush both of you before you wake the whole hospital up!" Sakura growled before hitting Naruto on the head causing a lump to form on the poor boy's head. A soft laughter caused their eyes to shift to the bed where Kagome lay, blue eyes bright with laughter as she heard the commotion. "Hey, Sakura do you think you can change these bandages for me?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade's student who stopped her fuming long enough to enter the room and look at the girl on the bed, she smiled at the woman but noticed the bleeding. "Sure, no problem! You will have to leave the room!" There was tick of the eyebrow at the sigh he made that caused the pink haired girl turn those furious eyes to the older man.

"Get outta here you sick pervert!" She bellowed while chunking the male out the door and right into the recovering Naruto, slamming the door in their face as the laughter of the woman rang in the open air.


	5. Introductions

**Chapter 5: Introductions**

After the brawl with the men Sakura slammed the door shut before turning back to the woman on the bed and bowing in respect, the pink haired girl not knowing who this woman was or her connection to the leaf. "Sorry about that, my name is Sakura Haruno and I'll take a look at that wound! Lady Tsunade would be angry if her hard work went to waste with that wound opening up because of that pervert." The girl sighed before moving to wash her hands and gathering the extra bandages with antiseptic ointment, not wanting to rush the woman on the bed into talking, after all, Tsunade had entrusted her with her care and spoke very little about who or how she came to the leaf. "My name is, well you can call me Kagome." The woman responded causing Sakura to pause and turn around to actually face her, a smile spreading across her mouth and finally gazing at her, stunned by her appearance. Even looking like she had been drug through the ringer and tossed into the ground this Kagome was still breathtaking with her cream colored skin and giant blue eyes that looked like living sapphire gems. Sure she had seen blue eyes before like Naruto's but nothing like her's hell his eyes were dull sky blue compared to these and then there was the issue with her hair, it was long and silky looking with a healthy shine to it a beautiful blend of black and blue that made her oh so envious! "Kagome, what a lovely name but I have to wonder if Caged Bird really fits you?" She chuckled slightly before making her way to the woman and giving out some instructions to lay down so she could cut away the old bandages and look at the wound, gently she pulled away the gaze and gasped loudly at the angry wound staring back at her, it was jagged near the junction of the collar bones easily going down her chest, nasty lines almost like claw marks slashing across her breast. But that wasn't the worse of it, a large whole that took a whole lot of medical ninja's to patch up it was still deep and angry but at least she pulled through.

"If my life is any notion to my name then it fits perfectly" Kagome tried to lighten the mood as Sakura went to work on the wounds, cleaning them up and applying the ointment to it, mindful of how painful it must be. "I am named after a beautiful flower and yet I am nothing like it" Sakura made the off-handed comment only to glance at Kagome and be pinned with a hard glare that made her wonder if this girl could be related to their Hokage. Shivers raced down the young girl's spine as she waited for something bad to happen to her. "You are beautiful Sakura! Don't compare your beauty to a flower who's blossom only last for a while and its fragrance fades into the wind, your own beauty will last long after you are gone from this world!" Kagome stated before hissing in pain as the ointment made contact with her skin, fist bunching up the sheets as the first few moments caused her so much pain, chest trying not to take in deep breaths of air. "Fuck that hurt" she whispered through clenched teeth but tried to smile at the girl doing her job. "I can get you something to numb the pain if you need it?" Picking up the trashed bandages the girl disposed of them while biting down on her lower lip wondering what she could do for this strange woman. "Actually, green tea would be really great!" A light sheen of sweat could be seen on her forehead as Kagome gave a weak smile, nodding her head she moved out of the room only to be met with the chest of a very annoyed Jiraiya. "Don't make her move a muscle or I will ban you from the hospital!" the threat lingered in the air as she moved out of the room and the male entered, shutting the door in the blonde boy's face. A loud curse was heard on the other side of the door, making the old man snicker before pulling up a seat and looking at the girl.

"What happened?"

"Where is the jewel? You know it isn't safe out there!"

"Don't worry I had Tsunade put a seal on it until you were rested enough to take it back. I remember the story you told me and the long drawn out threats and yada yada yada!" the male stated while waving a hand in the air as if dismissing everything before pinning her down with a hard stare he wanted answers and wanted them now! It was the sigh of defeat that had a smirk spreading over his mouth.

"It was a little while after I sent you back, here, everything had returned to normal but I was wrong, he came for the jewel with a force. The little bastard managed to make a deal with a witch, she managed to cast a spell on me and sealed my powers for a limited time frame, we fought and if it were not for your training he would have killed me faster than I could have blinked. I can't truly remember what happened but when he managed to grab the jewel from my neck there was a flash of light and soon we were inside of the damn thing. There were stories from the slayer's village when Midoriko made the Shikon from her soul as well as the three demons she had been fighting that they were alive within it and that was what gave it, well, its power. And if something were to happen, a wish or anything of that nature then it would draw in that person's soul, we were trapped within the Shikon for what seemed like a day but I truly wonder if it was longer than that. I mean, look at you!" she stated only earning herself another death glare before a knock sounded at the door and Sakura stood with a tray in her hands, smiling while making it obvious she was looking over the female's wounds making sure the old man didn't make her strain again. Along with Sakura, a boy around the same age came with her, blonde hair and blue eyes grinning ear to ear; the air around him constricted as he met stunning eyes of blue from a strange woman on the bed. Naruto froze as he felt the nine-tails try and leak out, the red chakra of the beast running a muck on the poor boy, making Jiraiya and Sakura jump into action never having this problem before, after all, he only lost control when his emotions were too much to take.

A burst of pink light shot itself towards Naruto and before he had a chance to move it smacked him dead center in the chest, they watched as the chakra pulled itself back inside of the boy before he stumbled and his own sight became dark, body slumping to the floor. "Who the fuck sealed a beast inside of that child!" an angry voice of an angry priestess caused Jiraiya to gulp and make a move to leave the room, boy he really hadn't missed her anger.


	6. Meeting the Hokage

**As always thank you for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Meeting the Hokage**

"I don't think this is a good idea Kagome, I mean you haven't fully healed and Lady Tsunade isn't the one to take kindly to people barging into her office and demanding things when you are technically a threat to us..." Jiraiya trailed off as Kagome sent him a death glare from in front of him, there was no changing her mind once she had seen the boy named Naruto. They imprisoned a beast inside of a child and wished him to live a normal life, she could feel the tainted aura of the fox as it leaked itself into his own aura, Jiraiya had spent almost three years training the boy for some reason or another, but it weakened the seal their fourth Hokage had left on the child. If he used any more of the red chakra then the beast would take over and run rapidly across the land once more. It was stupid, plain and simple, Kagome in the hospital had sent Sakura and Naruto on an errand to gather beads and thread to make a necklace. They had come back with what she requested along with actual clothing so when she traveled she wasn't stuck in the hospital gown, the beads had been a bright orange that matched the bottom of the boy's outfit and seemed to fit his personality to a 't'. They had gathered around her as she strung the beads together on the thread, watching her tie it off before placing them in between her praying hands. Jiraiya stayed back smiling as the two teens watched wide eye as they began to glow with her power, only for her prayer to end and the beads to separate and shoot out and around Naruto's neck, helping to seal the power back.

After a short explanation of how the beads worked and she was dressed in a simple pink summer kimono that reached her mid thighs, much to a certain perverts delight they had set off to the Hokage's tower to confront Lady Tsunade. "I am retrieving what is mine!" she replied with a cool tone as they passed the front doors, earning them odd looks from the passing Shinobi. Up the stairs and around the corridor they stopped in front of a solid green door before Sakura could even lift a hand to knock, Naruto had kicked the door open and entered in his loud fashion.

"Hey, Grandma!"

"Naruto! Don't you knock! I am in the middle of a briefing!" The blonde haired woman shouted from her spot behind the desk, an irritated twitch in the brow as she dealt with the knucklehead. "Geez, sorry; hey Kakashi-sensei, Captain Yamato!" He blinked while scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment before Sakura punched him in the head for his lack of manners. "So sorry milady!" she apologized quickly before punching him once more. "Tsunade, if I can have your attention for a moment" Jiraiya's voice drew the eye's of everyone in the room as he and woman entered. The first thing Kagome noticed was the flicker of silver hair that clenched her heart in pain before her blue eyes landed on the owner of it. It wasn't the nightmare of the past, no it was a male with a mask covering half of his face his own headband slid down over his eye leaving one visible she did not linger on him long before turning to the next male. The only thing that stood out from this one was the brush of familiar aura, recognition flashed across those blue eyes but she did not say a word before they landed on a woman behind the desk. This was the great Tsunade! The fifth Hokage of the hidden leaf!

"I have come for the jewel, that seal you placed on it will not contain its power much longer! Also, who the fuck placed a fox demon inside of him!" she pointed at the desk to Naruto with fury lacing her voice causing all in the room to freeze up. "Who the hell are you to demand answers!" Tsunade growled out before standing up from the seat too narrow her honey eyes at the strange girl that came to them. "My name is Kagome, and I am the only one that can control that thing inside of him!"


	7. Anger

**^.^ You guys rock, keep the reviews coming**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Anger**

The room was tense as five people watched from the sidelines in the Hokage's office waiting for something to happen, Sakura bit down on her thumbnail watching the interaction between Tsunade and Kagome. They stood, facing off with on another with the desk the only thing between them, blue narrowed down on honey brown ones you could even see the electric charge flying between the two alpha females. Neither one backing down, tension swam in the air making the room feel like a sauna crammed with twenty people inside of a small box. Kakashi cleared his throat before stepping up to the women and offering a piece of advice "Lady Tsunade, isn't there a better way to.." he didn't get to finish his sentence as two pairs of angry eyes leveled on his form, sweat coating his forehead as his visible eye creased in worry; hands raising up in a peaceful gesture. " Stay out of it" they spoke in unison before returning to their glare match.

"Way to go Kakashi" Yamato stated as the copy-nin slinked back to the others on the far wall. Jiraiya smirking before speaking up from his seated position on the floor "You might as well give her the jewel Tsunade, she can see it, no matter the seals you placed on it." His admission of the girl's talent caused the older woman to break eye contact and look down at the desk, it had been placed in a box with a seal in the back of a drawer. "Can you really see it?" her voice was shaky with anger but a thick swallow allowed her a few moments to gather her thoughts. "It's right here!" Kagome refrained from slamming her hand down on the desk and instead pointed to the exact spot it was. Grumbling softly the slug queen moved to open the drawer, mindful not to break the desk as she rifled past paperwork only to pull out the box and set it in front of the stranger; everyone brave enough to move closer to the scary woman peeked at the sealed box. Watching as Kagome placed a hand on it and pour a bit of that pink chakra into it, the seals giving way without complication. Yamato glanced to his old captain before watching the woman with interest as she pulled the lilac color jewel from it, watching it shift to a brighter pink color the instant it touched her skin.

"Now, the matter still stands on the demon living inside of him. That seal will not last much longer and that thing will kill Naruto either release it from him now or let him train to control it." Kagome spoke while fiddling with a strand of beads she pulled from inside the sleeve of her kimono, sealing the jewel to it and placing it back over her neck where it would remain for a while more.

"We cannot release the nine-tails on the land once again, it took to many lives to stop it once before. You said there is a way to control it?" at Kagome's nod Tsunade sighed before sitting back down in her chair, mind calculating everything.

"Tsunade, Kagome is a priestess and has far more knowledge in this matter, trust her, she saved my ass before!"


	8. breathe

**hey, you will have to forgive me I have a horrible block**

 **Chapter 8: Breathe**

* * *

"AHHH THIS IS STUPID!"

The shout caused the surrounding birds to flutter into the air away from the danger, or well if there was actual danger around instead of a frustrated boy laying on the ground staring into the sky as if it was causing all the issues in his life. "It takes time, time takes patience and that takes meditation." She stated softly trying to live by her own words but it was like dealing with Inu-yasha gain, the thought of the dog brought a pain to her chest and caused a shaky breath to be exhaled. "How about a break and we can pick it back up in a little while?" Kagome stated before gathering herself up and dusting off her pants, it had been a few days from the time she woke up. And the adjusting to this new land and life had not been going well, training Naruto to hone his own chakra to block the beast was proving to be more than she could handle. Attention span was shorter than anyone she knew.

The boy grinned before waving at his teacher and vanishing into thin air. "I know you are there Kakashi!" she called out to the silver-haired male she knew that Tsunade had made him watch over her, couldn't blame her since she was an outsider even took away her weapon once it had been recovered. "Yo," he stated while dropping down beside her, relaxed in demeanor but Kagome knew he was always ready for something to happen. "Eventually he will get the hang of it or you might have to beat it into him" Kakashi gave a bit of advice while looking at the girl. It wasn't helpful in the least as he was met with narrowed blue eyes.

"Come on let's get some lunch" Kagome stated before heading off, looping her arm through his; something that had become a custom over the last few days.


End file.
